e_c_l_i_p_s_esfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl stars still working on it
Brawl Stars is a popular world wide game. Brawl Stars is a western theme, and is centered on shooting, punching, firing missiles throwing, and dashing other players or, in some cases, AI opponent, “Creature of the Night” There are different game modes which switch every 24 hours except gem gem grab showdown and brawl ball. To make these game modes fun they switch the map’s layouts. Some of these layouts have been custom created by the community. These game modes are Gem Grab, Bounty, heist, siege, brawl ball, solo showdown, duo showdown, take down, Robo rumble, Lonestar, and sadly a temporary game mode for Halloween graveyard shift. But you don’t just start out with all the brawlers and game mode you have to win games.You start out with one brawler Shelly, and one Game mode smash and grab or gem grab. Gem grab is a 3 v 3 game there are obstacles walls and bushes. In the middle of the map there is a well where gems pop out you collect them by killing your opponent(s) and collecting there loot, or collecting them from the middle. Multiple people can have multiple gems. Whichever team collects 10 gems and can keep them for 15 second countdown without dying countdown you win. However if another team gets 10 or the same amount gems that you’re team has then the countdown stops and if the other team kills someone with gems and they get the gems and the countdown starts again. If you win you get 10 trophies and if you get star player you get extra experience.There are different brawlers which you can unlock them in brawl boxes. In the Big Game Event, five players battle one player's "Boss" Brawler. The Boss has very high health, improved damage output, and enhanced abilities, but its ability to self-heal is removed. Instead, the Boss has a health decay that removes a couple hundred health every second. The Boss attempts to stay alive for as long as possible while the others try to defeat the Boss as quickly as possible. The time on the clock when the Boss is defeated determines how many Tokens the participants receive. The Big Brawler "wins" the mode by surviving past 2 minutes and 10 seconds, for which they receive the most Tokens. Likewise, the normal players “win” by defeating the Boss in under 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Because of the health decay, the maximum survival time of the Boss if they were not to be damaged at all by the opposing team would be about 5 minutes. This is an unranked mode, so Trophies cannot be earned or lost, and Tickets are required to play the event.Trophies are awarded or taken away based on the results of a Brawl. Each of your Brawlers has its own individual Trophy count, and this determines the Brawler's Rank. All of your Brawlers' individual Trophies added together gives you your total Trophy count. If your Brawler has a high Rank, you lose more Trophies when you lose and gain fewer Trophies when you win. Each time a Brawler Ranks up, 10 Tokens are awarded. Showdown, Gem Grab, Bounty, Heist, Robo Rumble, Brawl Ball, and more.To bring down the enemy or IKE’s health you must attack the other brawlers or IKE. Not all brawlers have the same health and do the same damage. Players can choose between several brawlers which other brawlers health may vary. Each brawler has their own unique main attacks, and as they attack, they build up you’re "Super", but you only build up a super if you hit another opponent, which is often more powerful when unleashed. Not all Super attacks do damage, or some may shoot drop or fire more than one missile. Some even heal as much damage they do. Most brawlers have at least one skin. Brawlers that are have been released a